Fumbari: Revolution xD
by Miaka Asakura
Summary: Las apariencias engañan, no va a ser todo tan bonito como en el primer cap. Muajajajaja YohxAnna y otros personajes mUAJAJAJAJAJA
1. Vuelta a la normalidad

VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD  
  
El sol se estaba poniendo. Sí. Realmente era hermoso. No había nada mejor como el hogar, como Japón.   
  
El sol se escondía detrás de los árboles y parecía que con sus últimos rayos de luz, intentara despedirnos.   
  
No importaba. Seguía haciendo calor pese que este, se retirara.   
  
- Es un tiempo muy distinto al que hacía aquí cuando partí a Norte América. – espetó de repente un chico de unos 14 años. Un joven con una cara serena, alegre y sobretodo, despreocupada.   
  
Este parecía acercarse donde se encontraba una bonita muchacha. Esta estaba sentada en el marco de una ventana que, al parecer, era de su habitación.   
  
Esa chica era Anna Kyouyama.  
  
-En cambio se parece un poco al que hacía allí, ¿no crees? – dijo finalmente el chico.  
  
Ella le miró con arrogancia. Yoh enseguida se dio cuenta que esa mirada solo podía significar que molestaba allí en ese momento.   
  
-Anna, Tamao me ha dicho que la cena está lista, baja antes de que se enfríe. – anunció el chico antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza.   
  
Anna quedó mirando la puerta por donde había salido su prometido.   
  
Su prometido....  
  
Era por fin el Shaman King y ella, estaba orgullosa de ello. También sabía muy bien que Yoh no quería ese título para complacerla, sino, por otros motivos, pero, aun así, se sentía feliz de que lo hubiera conseguido.  
  
Sí. Ella le motivó. Yoh Asakura es un ser despreocupado y que busca su propia tranquilidad. Quizás sin la insistencia de Anna, Yoh no habría conseguido llegar tan lejos.   
  
Anna miró de nuevo por la ventana. Todo era tan tranquilo ahora....  
  
La pensión Asakura no estaba situada en ningún punto que tuviera mucho bullicio, era más bien, un lugar tranquilo...muy tranquilo.  
  
-Menos cuando sus amigos andan por aquí... – pensó Anna.  
  
Debía acostumbrarse de nuevo a esa apacible tranquilidad.   
  
Hacía ya una semana que habían vuelto de Norte América, pero, esa semana, no habían sido nada tranquilas.   
  
Como aun estaban por allí, Horo Horo y demás amigos, Yoh andaba de un lugar hacía otro, corriendo, invitándoles a casa, armando escándalo...ese escándalo que tanto odiaba la sacerdotisa...Pero ahora cada uno regresaba a sus respectivos hogares.   
  
Tamao, la última que faltaba por marchar, se iba mañana hacia Izumo, para seguir con su entrenamiento.   
  
Quedaría a solas con Yoh...  
  
Que bien sonaban esas palabras. Estar a solas con su prometido...  
  
-No tener que ocultar mi felicidad al verle sonreír...- murmuró ella.   
  
Pensar eso, solo imaginándolo, hacía que ella, se sintiera feliz.   
  
-Señorita Anna, baje a cenar por favor – Tamao le llamaba.   
  
Anna se presentó en la cocina y se sentó en su respectiva silla a un lado de Tamao, teniendo a Yoh en frente.   
  
Este, comía sin ninguna educación. Estaba realmente hambriento. Anna le miró por un momento y suspiró.   
  
-Bueno, les he preparado esta cena para despedirnos. – anunció Tamao.  
  
-Es verdad, mañana vuelves a Izumo. – contestó el shaman.  
  
-Sí – Tamao bajó la cabeza triste. Ella quería quedarse...con Yoh...pero debía regresar.  
  
-Puedes quedarte si quieres. – dijo finalmente Anna mirando su comida.  
  
-Gracias señorita Anna pero, debo continuar con mi entrenamiento.  
  
-Bueno, sabes que eres bien recibida aquí para cuando quieras venir – concluyó Yoh sonriendo como de costumbre.   
  
Tamao, se sonrojó.   
  
-Gra-gracias joven Yoh – dijo intentando esconder su sonrojo.   
  
Anna se levantó de su silla mientras Yoh y Tamao la observaban.   
  
-¿Tan pronto te vas a dormir? – preguntó su prometido.  
  
-Estoy cansada – respondió ella secamente.   
  
Ambos que quedaban allí miraron como la sacerdotisa, marchaba de la habitación.  
  
-Bueno, Tamao, será mejor que también vayamos a descansar.   
  
-Claro – le sonrió ella.   
  
Tamao se dirigió a su habitación, triste, puesto que sería la última noche que pasaría allí.  
  
Yoh, también se dirigió a la suya. No tenía sueño, pero no había otra cosa que hacer. Así que, se dispuso a mirar las estrellas desde su ventana.   
  
-¿Eh? – gimió este. Anna se encontraba en el jardín, contemplando, también, las estrellas.   
  
Era una noche preciosa. Miles de puntitos relucientes relucían en el firmamento.   
  
-Son hermosas, ¿verdad?  
  
La chica miró a la persona de la que procedía esa voz, aunque de antemano, sabía quien era.   
  
Yoh, sin otra cosa que hacer, se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Hace buen día, no hay nubes – contestó ella retornando su mirada a esos puntitos brillantes.  
  
-Sí, es verdad – respondió él, también mirando al amplio manto negro que había sobre ellos.  
  
Reinó el silencio. Pero no era un silencio pesado, todo lo contrario. Ambos estaban tranquilos observando el cielo, y cada una de sus partes.  
  
-No sabía que te gustara observar las estrellas – habló finalmente Yoh.  
  
-Simplemente relaja, además, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. –respondió ella fríamente.  
  
Yoh, se dio cuenta en ese momento que, pese a vivir bajo el mismo techo, nunca habían hablado como lo hacía con sus amigos, y por supuesto, no habían tenido oportunidad de conocerse a fondo.  
  
-Bueno, ya vuelve todo a la normalidad...- prosiguió el chico.  
  
-Menos mal, estoy harta de tus amigos. – dijo ella.  
  
-No son malos chicos, ya lo sabes.   
  
-Destrozan todo y además, son muchos, más sus espíritus acompañantes. – finalmente, Anna suspiró.   
  
Yoh la miró de reojo. Quizás tenía razón. Ahí también vivía Anna, y sabía perfectamente que a ella no le hacía gracia que hubiera tanta gente en la casa. Pero, aun así, él siempre invitaba a sus amigos...en ese instante, Yoh, se dio cuenta que quizás, nunca se había parado a pensar, en Anna....  
  
-Se hace tarde, mejor que nos vayamos a dormir – dijo Anna levantándose.   
  
-Anna...   
  
-¿Hum? – esta se giró hacia su prometido de nuevo.   
  
Yoh no le miraba. Tampoco miraba al cielo. Su mirada estaba totalmente perdida en el horizonte.  
  
-Me he convertido...en el rey de los Shamanes...he podido realizar mi sueño, estás...¿orgullosa? – preguntó él, tímidamente y sin dejar de mirar a aquél lejano horizonte.  
  
-No ganaste el torneo, solo te convertiste en el rey de los Shamanes por derrotar a Hao. – contestó Anna muy franca.  
  
A Yoh no le gustó esa respuesta. En absoluto. Él, que había luchado por ganar, se había esforzado, daba todo lo que podía y más...y ella, aun así, ¿no estaba contenta?   
  
Su mirada seguía clavada en el mismo punto, pero, él, ya no se mostraba tan firme como al principio. Le había dolido su respuesta, por eso, no contestó.  
  
Anna le dio la espalda y una pequeña sonrisa, se marcó en sus labios.  
  
-Puede ser que lo del torneo esté en duda pero, eras el único capaz de derrotar a Hao, y lo hiciste, felicidades Yoh.   
  
Este abrió un poco los ojos y la miró. Aunque ella estuviera de espaldas, podía verle un poco el rostro, y en él, contemplar, la sonrisa que había depositado Anna.   
  
Ella era así. Nunca era clara, pero él, la entendía y sabía que lo que le acababa de decir significaba que sí estaba orgulloso de él. Por fin, su amiga de la infancia y prometida...estaba orgulloso de él.  
  
Las estrellas seguían brillando. Su luz era capaz de iluminar los más oscuros y apagados corazones.   
  
Anna, entró en la casa, mientras, su prometido, miraba las estrellas sonriente, alegre, sabiendo que, tenía un futuro por delante.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Nota de la autora: No, no es el final xD este es un intento de hacer un fic de Shaman de bastantes capítulos, de esos que me gustan a mi de celos, sufrimiento, amor, lemon...*O* rulean! xD  
  
La acción se situa nada más regresar de Norte América, es decir, tienen la misma edad que en el anime, ok???   
  
Pues nada, mi segundo fic de Mankin aquí empieza, dejen review con opiniones, buenas, malas o como sea, yo las recibo todas ^^   
  
Atte  
  
~Miaka Asakura~ 


	2. Multitud de nuevo

FUMBARI: REVOLUTION   
  
Capítulo 2 =:::Multitud de nuevo:::=  
  
La puerta se abrió violentamente una mañana cualquiera en casa de los Asakura.  
  
- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - dijo una voz masculina.  
  
- Eso quiero saber yo!! - dijo otra.  
  
Yoh y Anna fueron rápidamente a ver, quién había osado entra en su casa.  
  
- ¿¡Vosotros!? - dijo Anna sorprendida y ante todo, molesta.  
  
Allí estaba Len Tao juntamente con Jun y Lee Bruce Long. Horo Horo acompañado por Pilika, un chico y una chica más y el pequeño Manta.  
  
- ¿Cómo es que habéis venido todos? - preguntó Yoh sorprendido de que todos estubieran allí.  
  
- .... - el silencio reinó en la sala.   
  
- ¡¡¡Ya está bien!!! ¿¡¿¡Es que no tenéis casa!?!? - gritó Anna golpeando a los recién llegados.  
  
Una vez en el salón, y todos sentados alrededor de la mesa....  
  
- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? - preguntó Anna fríamente.  
  
- Son unos primos nuestros, quieren ser Shamanes - informó Pilika.  
  
- ¡Exacto! ¡Y nos dijeron que Yoh Asakura nos enseñaría! - exclamó la bella muchacha.  
  
- Se llaman Mai y Rei - dijo Pilika - ya los iréis conociendo.  
  
- ¿Os tengo que enseñar yo? ^^UUU  
  
Mai y Rei eran gemelos. Mai tenía el pelo rubio y largo, poseía una gran belleza y era muy sociable. Mientras que Rei, también con el pelo rubio y, un gran atractivo, pero era bastante más cerrado.  
  
- Yoh no os va a enseñar - contestó Anna.  
  
- ¿Y porqué no? - replicó Mai con tono de enfado.  
  
- Porque no quiero - respondió secamente la itako.  
  
- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Quien eres tú para decidir eso!?  
  
- ¡Su prometida!   
  
- ¡Y que! ¡Como si eres su mascota! ¡Él hará lo que quiera! - recriminó Mai a la sacerdotisa, plantándole cara.   
  
- Que te enseñe el patoso de tu primo - respondió la rubia.  
  
- Por eso mismo no quiero que nos enseñe él ¬¬ además, Yoh Asakura, es el Shaman King, ¿quién mejor que él? - recriminó Mai - ¿a que no te importa Yoh??  
  
- Bueno...^-^UUU- el joven rey shaman miró a su prometida, quien se negaba por completo.  
  
- Habéis dicho que estais prometidos ¿no? Pero no se porque, no pareceis una pareja de enamorados, así que deduzco que lo del compromiso no fue cosa vuestra...dejadme adivinar, ¿para seguir con la tradición de los shamanes? Sí, seguro que sí.Pues aquí, mi hermano y yo queremos aumentar esa cantidad - explicó Mai con tono de amenaza a la joven sacerdotisa.  
  
- Venga Anna...no creo que haya nada de malo en que Yoh les entrene...- pidió Manta con temor a ser golpeado.  
  
Anna se levantó de la mesa saliendo de allí.  
  
- Está bien. Pero tendréis que pagar si es que os quedáis aquí. - dijo ella dándoles la espalda y saliendo de la pensión.  
  
- ¿Siempre es así de fría y borde? ¬¬ - preguntó Mai.  
  
- Si ò__ó - respondió Horo Horo.  
  
- Mas vale que no le hagáis enfadar ^^U - dijo Manta sabiendo que si alguien la hacía enfadar, la pagarían todos.  
  
- Creo que ya lo estaba, ¿no? - dijo Len.  
  
Anna salió a pasear. Era el colmo. De pronto, vienen todos...¿y esa tranquilidad que ella quería? Encima esa niña repelente...esto sería un problema, ella misma lo sabía, por eso no quería que Yoh la entrenara.   
  
Anna se sonrojó un momento. Era muy celosa. Pero para ella era lo más normal. Su prometido era un viajero del tren de la vida, cuya limitación es observar el paisaje y no darse cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor. No, ella bien sabía que por mucho que a veces pensara eso, él no era así. Pero quizás en asuntos más...reservados o íntimos, si lo podía llegar a ser.  
  
Anna miró al cielo. Estaba muy oscuro. Iba a llover. Y allí estaba ella, en la calle, y sin paraguas. No importaba, pensó ella. En teoría, ya no debía preocuparse por nada, su única preocupación era que Yoh se convertiera en el Shaman King, y ya lo a hecho así que...ahora solo quedaba preocuparse por su prometido...y ella, tubo la impresión que esta vez los problemas, llegarían a ser más grandes que nunca.   
  
________________________  
  
- Ha comenzado a llover T__________T yo quiero entrenar .!! - gritó Mai.   
  
- Bueno mejor lo dejamos para mañana, por cierto, porque queréis tu y tu hermano ser shamanes??- preguntó Yoh con interés.  
  
- Bueno...^^ porque quiero hacer un gran campo de rosas *----* y mi hermano porque se aburría ^^UU  
  
- Como se nota que sois primos de Horo Horo, igual de estúpidos - dijo Len.  
  
- ¿¡¿¡Cómo!?!? - gritó el ainu. - ¿¡Quieres pelear Len!?  
  
- Ahora mismo- respondió este.   
  
- Oye Yoh, ¿adónde a ido Anna? - preguntó Manta.  
  
- No lo sé .__.  
  
- Lo siento Yoh, por mi culpa...- se disculpó Mai.  
  
- No, no, ya vendrá ^^ - respondió Yoh despreocupado.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡QUE HERMOSURA!!!! - un hombre con un gigante tupé se avalanchó sobre Mai.   
  
- ¿¡Ryu!? - gritó alarmado Horo Horo.  
  
- ¿Quieres ser mi novia *-------*? - preguntó rápidamente Ryu a Mai.  
  
- Kyaaa, fueraaaa!! - Mai pegó una bofetada a Ryu tan o más potentes que las de la mismísima Anna.  
  
- ^^U porque no vamos a comer fuera?? - preguntó Pilika.  
  
- Invita Manta!!!! - gritó Horo Horo.  
  
Yoh miró hacia la puerta y pudo ver como Anna entraba en casa toda mojada, seguramente se habría encontrado con Ryu.  
  
- Hola Anna - le saludó este. La chica le miró un instante, y sin mediar palabra, subió las escaleras que conducían hacia su habitación, dejando a su futuro esposo con una mueca de ignorancia, así que corrió y la alcanzó.  
  
- Anna, los muchachos se quedaran aquí y Manta y Ryu también se quedaran esta noche aquí.  
  
- Es tu casa - respondió ella fríamente y mirando las escaleras que no parecían acabar.   
  
- Ya pero...  
  
- No debes darme explicaciones, eres libre para tomar tus propias decisiones. - dijo de nuevo la itako.  
  
- Pero según que decisiones tome puede que me castigues ^.^UUU - respondió él rascándose la cabeza. Anna subió el último escalón de las escaleras.  
  
- ¿Eso es lo único que te importa? - Yoh por un momento observó su rostro frío y cálido a la vez, firme y débil, enfadado y triste. Muchas facetas en un solo rostro, nunca había visto a Anna así. La itako le dio la espalda - avísadme cuando vayáis a comer, les he oido que iriamos fuera, ¿no? de mientras estaré en mi recamara.  
  
- De acuerdo -dijo el shaman bajando las escaleras. Anna estaba de lo más rara, pensó el chico.  
  
-----------------------  
  
- ¿Y a dónde nos llevas Manta? - preguntó Pilika contenta.  
  
- ¬¬U yo no os llevo a ningún lado. - respondió el enano.  
  
- ¡Pero si dijiste que nos invitabas! - protestó un hambriento Horo Horo.  
  
- ¡¡Eso lo dijiste tú!! - replicó el chico pequeño.  
  
- Entraremos aquí - Anna señaló un restaurante 5 estrellas, el mejor de todo Tokyo.  
  
- Para ser pobre, es selectiva cuando pagan los demás - dijo Len, que a los dos segundos fue golpeado por Anna.  
  
- Pero Anna, este restaurante para una simple comida es muy caro...- Yoh intentaba convencerla pues, le sabía mal por su amigo Manta.  
  
- A nosotras ya nos parece bien...- dijeron a coro Pilika, Jun y Mai con estrellitas en los ojos.   
  
- Oye, no has abierto la boca para decir nada aun Rei O.o - espetó Horo Horo a su primo.  
  
- No tengo nada que decirte. - respondió fríamente este. A todos les recordó a Anna (N.A: Una idea tonta sip x3 xD)  
  
- Parece mentira que seais primos - espetó Ryu.  
  
- Esto...¿y si entramos? - preguntó Len viendo como las chicas estaban ya dentro, escogiendo los manjares que probarían.  
  
- Lo siento Manta...^^UUU - se disculpó Yoh.  
  
- No pasa nada -_______-UU  
  
______________  
  
- Que comida más buena, voy a rebentar *-* -espetó Horo Horo.  
  
- Exagerado - saltó Len.  
  
- ¬¬  
  
- ¿¿Y ahora que hacemos??- dijo Pilika emocionada que iba cogida con su prima por el brazo.  
  
- ¿Qué tal si nos hacemos amigos de Mai? *----* - propusó Ryu.  
  
- NO ¬¬ - dijo la aludida.- ¿por qué no vamos al parque de atracciones *---*?  
  
- O.o - esa idea...resultó no ser tan mala xD  
  
Así pues, y por decisión de Mai, fueron todos al parque de atracciones.  
  
- Que tontería de lugar, ¿porqué no nos vamos ya? - dijo enfurecido Len.  
  
- No queremos ¬¬ - contestó Pilika.  
  
- Mujeres...¬¬U - contestó este.  
  
- Len Tao tenías que ser...¬¬U  
  
- No nos vamos sin entrar en la atracción estrella!!! .!- gritó Mai.  
  
- ¿Atracción estrella? - repitieron todos a coro.   
  
- Sip n____n esa!!! - Mai señaló un enorme corazón que ponía, "el tunel del amor".  
  
- Esa es la atracción estrella??? ¬¬ - volvieron a decir todos a coro.  
  
- Pues claro que SI! ò___ó - dijo esta. - y solo se puede entrar en parejas.- yo iria con mi hermano pero...quizás él prefiera ir con otra persona, así que yo iré con Yoh!- tanto Len como Manta miraron un momento a Anna, los dos sabian perfectamente que pese lo dura que fuera, estaba enamorada de Yoh.  
  
Anna estaba roja de ira, pero esperaba una respuesta de su prometido que dijera: "yo iré con Anna" o algo así, pero parecía...no importarle a Yoh eso.  
  
- Yo iré con mi hermano! - gritó Pilika.   
  
- Yo con Lee Bruce Long ^^ - dijo Jun pidiendole perdón por no ir con su hermano Len.   
  
- ¿Y usted doña Anna? - le preguntó Ryu a la sacerdotisa.  
  
- Yo no entro, me parece una tontería.   
  
- Pues Ryu entro contigo...¬¬U -dijo Manta.   
  
- ;____; - fue la contestación del shaman del tupé xD. Mientras que Len, Rei y Anna, prefirieron esperarse fuera.   
  
Una vez dentro, los tres que quedaron fuera, se sentaron en un banco. Reinaba el silencio. Ninguno de los tres era un gran hablador.  
  
- ¿Por qué queréis ser shamanes? Seguro que tenéis algún motivo más serio - preguntó Len a Rei finalmente. Rei le miró con indiferencia, para luego mirar a Anna.  
  
- Siento que mi hermana se haya apropiado de la casa como si fuera suya. - se disculpó ante la chica. - la verdad es que a mi hermana siempre le ha fascinado todo esto, y al final, se a salido con la suya y me a arrastrado a mi.  
  
- Es decir, que no hay motivo concreto, ¿no? - preguntó Len.  
  
- Supongo que también quería conocer a Yoh Asakura. - Anna se sorprendió de las palabras del muchacho.  
  
- ¿A Yoh? - dijo Anna, interviniendo en la conversación.  
  
- Es el Shaman King, el salvador, mi hermana está loca con él, aunque no se si solo en el aspecto que refiere a los shamanes....- terminó este. Anna miró al suelo. Sabía que las cosas no iban nada bien.  
  
******** Dentro del túnel.  
  
- Yoh, esto es precioso *---* - dijo Mai.  
  
- Es cierto, lo es n___n. - Mai al ver la sonrisa de Yoh se sonrojó y sintió envidia de Anna, al ser la prometida del joven rey shaman.  
  
- Oye Yoh...¿de verdad que no te importa entrenarnos? -preguntó tímidamente Mai.  
  
- Pues claro que no! Cuántos más seamos más reiremos n__n aunque yo tenga aun mucho que aprender ^^U- contestó él.  
  
- Je, ya me dijo mi primo que eras muy despreocupado, y tiene razón. - dijo Mai.  
  
- ¿Tu crees ^^U? - Mai miró al suelo y se sonrojó.  
  
- Oye Yoh, tu y Anna...- la frase fue interrumpida por un grito.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡MAIIIII!!!!!! ¡¡¡HOLAAAAAA!!! - Ryu, desde la barcaza de detrás, gritaba a la chica.  
  
- Je, hola ¬¬UUUU - dijo esta.  
  
- ^^U que energético que es Ryu. Lo siento Mai, ¿qué me decías?- dijo mirándola.  
  
- No, no decía nada - rectificó sonriéndole.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
- Ahhh, que bien nos lo hemos pasado ¿verdad? *-* - dijo una emocionada Pilika.  
  
- Desde luego ^^ - dijo Jun.  
  
- Oíd! Tengo una pregunta muy importarte! ò__ó - dijo Horo Horo muy serio.  
  
- O.o una pregunta importante? - dijeron todos a coro.  
  
- ~_________~ qué hay de cenar?? - *todos se cayeron al más puro estilo anime*  
  
- ¿Y eso es una pregunta importante estúpido? - gritó Len enfadado- ¡¡pensabamos que por fin habías usado la caebza para algo razonable!! ¡Te pareces a Chocolove!   
  
- ¿Qué dices Len Tao? - gritó el ainu.  
  
- ¡En mi casa no quiero que armeis tanto escándalo! -dijo Anna tirándoles dos saleros a la cara. - Ahora recogedlo, se a caido la sal.   
  
- ¬¬ - los dos jovenes que anteriormente se peleaban ahora recogian con mala cara, la sal.   
  
- Bueno, lo primero que haréis para entrenaros, es hacer la cena -dijo Anna sentándose en el suelo.  
  
- ¿¡La cena!? ¡Pero eso no es entrenamiento para ser una shaman! - se quejó Mai.  
  
- Pero de alguna manera deberás agradecer a Yoh lo que hará por tí, ¿no es cierto? -dijo Anna.  
  
- Pues se la hago solamente a Yoh y a mi hermano- replicó Mai.  
  
- Ryu, haz tu la cena - ordenó Anna.  
  
- Como usted diga Doña Anna.   
  
- Jeje, al final no la hago yo n_____n, bueno Yoh -Mai se acercó a él - dime, ¿cómo te convertiste en el rey de todos los shamanes?  
  
- ¿No te lo explicó Horo Horo? o.o - preguntó el shaman de cascos naranjas.  
  
- Sí, pero prefiero que me lo expliques tú ^^ - dijo ella.  
  
Anna la miró muy enfadada, ¿porqué narices coqueteaba tanto con su prometido? y lo peor es que Yoh, no se daba ni cuenta.  
  
Rei miro a Anna y se acerco a ella.  
  
- Siento que mi hermana sea así - dijo Rei a Anna al oido. Anna se sorprendió puesto que él, si se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba ahí.  
  
- Pues intenta controlarla - respondió ella también en voz baja.   
  
- Vaaaaaya hermanito n____n veo que te has hecho muy amigo de Anna - gritó Mai y todas las miradas se posaron en ellos.- Seguro que ya te has enamorado de ella jiji, Anna es muy bonita.- Todos abrieron los ojos como platos.  
  
- Primo, no te cases con Anna, no quiero tenerla en la familia ;___; -dijo el joven ainu.  
  
- ¡Hermano no te pases! - Pilika le pegó a Horo Horo.   
  
- Esperad, recordar que doña Anna y don Yoh estan prometidos ^^U - recordó Ryu.  
  
- Es verdad, pobre Yoh ;_____; - dijo Horo Horo.  
  
- Pero recordar que no por su decisión - dijo Mai sonriendo - bueno, explicamelo Yoh...  
  
Anna la miró muy ofendida. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una batalla, en la que, la sacerdotisa Anna debía ganar.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Nota de la autora: Aki está el capítulo 2! xD Por fin! No he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y he tardado mucho -_____- perdón por la demora! ^^ Espero que os guste este segundo capítulo.  
  
Ya hay más gente xD ya que en el primer capítulo solo era Yoh y Anna.   
  
Bueno, necesito opiniones! o.o decidme que os parece el fic y como querais que sea más o menos, y si os caen bien Mai y Rei D  
  
Sed buenos y dejad reviews!! n___________________n 


End file.
